Mabinogi: Rain of Sorrow
by FireLeo86
Summary: The adventure starts for young Rain Sorrow, called Rain of Sorrow by some. He starts off young and curious before entering a state of coldness and dark concern. R&R please. *On Hold*
1. Sweet Care

**Disclaimer- Mabinogi belongs to devCAT. I do not claim these characters to be mine, except Rainofsorrow.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Sweet Care**

* * *

The quiet mountain village of Tir Chonaill had travelers coming and going, by horse or feet. Duncan was busy with helping the locals and travelers, and after awhile, had decided to head outside and observe nature at work.

Leaves dirfted off branches, carried by the wind. Duncan inhaled the fresh mountain air and smiled. "How many years does this body have, I wonder? I just hope that Tir Chonaill will stay the same."

"Um, excuse me? Are you Chief Duncan?"

Duncan opened his eyes and looked at a child, standing in front of him. His light blue hair was worn in a disheveled double cut. His green and blue newbie wear was new and had no cuts or wrinkles on them. His dark brown eyes were clear but had a hint of curiosity. He smiled.

"Nao brought me here."

* * *

Waking up, he felt a warm sensation all throughout his body. He stretched before taking notice of his surroundings. His body was of a fourteen year old teenager and he felt very curious of where he was. He felt a warm hand placed on his shoulder, causing him to turn. There, stood a slender woman in a black dress, her silver hair tied in pig tails on the sides, her hands rested in front of her. She was like something from another world.

"You must be Rain Sorrow, right?" she asked. The boy looked disgusted with mention of the name. The woman put on a concerned face "Oh, did I make a mistake?" The boy shook his head and cleared his throat. It felt like years since he last spoken.

"I am Rain Sorrow, but that doesn't fit the character of a righteous warrior, now does it?" The woman looked confused. "If you will, may you call me Rain of the Sorrow Clan? Or Rain of Sorrow, that sounds alot better." The woman giggled at Rain's imagination.

"If you want me to call you that, then I will call you that. But I would rather prefer just calling you Rain, ok?" Her innocent face made Rain blush again.

"Uh, sure..." He was trying to remember this woman's name.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself." She held a hand out to Rain. "My name is Nao Mariota Pryderi. Please call me Nao though."

"Nao, right." He shakes Nao's hand. "Miss Nao-?"

"Just Nao."

"Just Nao, got that. Nao, do you mind telling me where I'm at?"

"You're in Soul Stream, the pathway between world's. Although it's just a one way path."

"One way path? What do you mean?"

"Let me ask you this. What are your kind called?"

Rain thought hard. Suddenly, only one word appeared in his mind. Milletians.

"We're Milletians I think." Nao nodded.

"So you do remember. Milletians come from your world, millions of stars away, and appear here. That's when I bring them to the world on the other side. Erinn."

"Erinn? Sounds familiar."

"It should. For a few years, Milletians have appeared in Erinn."

"Few years? I remember Milletians disappearing for decades."

"To the Tuatha de Danaan, it's only a few years. But to you, the Milletians, a few years will seem like decades."

"Tuatha de Danaan? Who are they?"

"They are another race of humans who live in Erinn. They are not native there though."

"So they come from another world?"

"You might say that."

Nao smiled before running the tip of a finger back and forth on her cheek. "But I think a said too much already. Do you have anymore questions?"

"Wait," Rain said, "what are you going to do?"

"I'll take you to Erinn." His jaw dropped. Nao giggled. She reached forward and gave a bag to the young boy. He felt three items in it. "Find Chief Duncan in Tir Chonaill and give him the letter. Are you ready?" She kicked off the ground and hovered in the air. There was a flash of light and the warm sensation took over his body.

* * *

Rain opened his eyes but soon shielded them from the sun light. There was a bag on the ground nearby and he picked it up. He examined the bag and found several pockets on the outside and inside of the bag. One pocket had a piece of bread, another with a letter and one with a book. He noticed a boy resting under a tree. He wore a white shirt and a dark green shorts with an orange scarf. Along with that, a large helmet was propped on his head. Rain quickly packed his bag and ran to the kid.

"Hey there!" Rain greeted with spirit. The helmet turned to look at him. The boy then stood up. The kid was shorter than him.

"Hey, you must a new Milletian," the boy said with little enthusiasm.

"Yep, my name is Rain of Sorrow. I'll be the best adventurer in Erinn!" The kid waved his hand, as if brushing the last part of the statement away.

"Alright, you're Rain then. My name is Tin. I rebirthed not too long ago." Rain had a confused expression on his face. "Heh, you'll learn rebirth later. Anyways, here."

Tin took Rain's hand and placed the handle of a short sword. A burst of bright light flew from the sword and a small body floated a small distance from his face.

"Hello master, my name is Eiry. I'm a tutorial spirit." She smiled. "I hope we'll get along." The spirit turned back into a ball of light and flew back into the sword. Rain looked very confused.

"Heh, good luck with your adventure Rain," Tin said. "Know how to fight?"

"Uh yeah, you just swing the sword around until the enemy is knocked out," Rain said with great confidence. There was a large imaginary sweat mark sliding down the back of his helmet. Tin wondered if he should help this kid out or not. But in the end, he just decided to let him go.

"Sure, why not? Go down the path that way to go to Tir Chonaill."

"Thanks Tin," Rain started to head down the path. "See you later."

"That's a one way path pal."

"What?!"

Rain took a running start down the path, which had become steeper, causing to fall and slide down the path before rolling, then falling face flat on the foot of the path. Eiry floated downward.

"Are you ok master?" she asked with concern. He looked up at Eiry with a smile.

"Nothing begins an adventure better than pain Eiry, that's my motto." He got up and brushed the dust off him. He checked all his items to see if they were damaged before continuing towards town. The wind blew and he knew it was time for a new adventure.

* * *

**_…C... yo... he... e…?_**

* * *

**Characters**

Chief Duncan: The chief of Tir Chonaill. Although his body may be aged, his wisdom of the Uladh continent is great.

Nao Mariota Pryderi: Nothing is known much of Nao, except she is a spirit that helps Milletians start on the right foot.

Tin: A little 'kid' who wear's a rather large helmet. He gives newbies combat tips and a practice weapon to start off their journey. He mentions 'rebirth' which seems mysterious at the moment.

Rainofsorrow: My character. He is young and hungry for adventure. Will he fall flat on his face, or will he be well known?

**Misc.**

Rainofsorrow is my character in NA Mabinogi. He resides in the Tarlach server. He has grown from a young, light blue haired boy to a mature, red head. He prefers wearing a black robe but occasionally, you might see him wearing blue, green, and silver armor. Sometimes in a premium newbie wear too.


	2. Glimpse: The Fate of a Drop of Sorrow

_**Glimpse- The Fate of a Drop of Sorrow**_

* * *

_The rain drops slowly splashed against the rock hard ground. A hooded figure wearing a black muffler robe stared into the clouded sky. He heard the approaching steps. Turning his head, almost thirty warriors in silver armor stood. They were silent, before moving aside and letting a figure in a white robe walk forward. The two figures wearing robes just stared at each other. The one in the black robe lowered his eyes to the ground._

"_What are you? Ashamed?"_

"…_I am only saddened by the fact that you Paladins don't understand what I'm fighting for."_

"…_Where is she? Where is Light?"_

_The black robed figure raised his hand to the two gladius one handed swords that were sheathed at the sides of his hips. He pulled them out and stood still, staring at the group of Paladins._

"…_My sister has decided her fate. She wants to follow me. You can't take her against her will."_

"_You're a Dark Knight. You have blinded a Paladin to follow you."_

"_She doesn't want to take part in this petty war of Paladins and Dark Knights. I don't either."_

_He raised his black gladius and pointed it at the white robed figure._

"_But I will fight to protect myself. And the ones I care about. That is the reason why the Dark Knight of Protection fights. Not for power. Not for revenge. I fight for others. My goals are the same as you Paladins."_

_The two exchanged stares._

"_Let me see your face."_

_The black robed figure was silent for a moment. He sheathed his dual swords before reaching up to his hood. He pulled it off and opened his dark brown eyes. His red hair was matted down due to the rain. His eyes, which were once clear with a hint of curiosity, were now filled with sorrow. There was a scar on his right cheek._

"…_You resemble the lost warrior Ruairi."_

"…_Leave. I don't wish to fight."_

"_Tell me if she's at least alright."_

"_She's under my protection. My darkness won't corrupt her."_

"…_Protect her while you're in Iria."_

_The leader of the group of Paladins turned, using a wave of his hand to gesture the others to follow. One Paladin didn't like it._

"_So that's it? We're going to leave Light with… With him?!!"_

"_Yes. I trust him."_

"_Well I don't!"_

_The hasty Paladin drew his two handed sword from his back and charged at the lone Dark Knight. A ray of light broke through the clouds and landed on the Paladin, who was quickly covered in shining white armor. It shined like the light._

"_Anthis, wait!"_

_Darkness blew from the ground up, covering the Dark Knight. When the darkness dropped, he wore armor that pulsed with hate and anger. Yet somewhere, there was a sense of righteousness and justice. His armor was not a mere Dark Knight's armor. He was strong. A Chaos Knight was what a lone Paladin was charging at. _

_The Paladin swung his sword at the Chaos Knight. He simply grabbed the blade and gripped it tightly. The Paladin pulled with all his might, yet the sword refused to budge. The Chaos Knight lifted a hand and simply pushed the Paladin away, letting go of the sword in the process. The Paladin slid backwards. The blow was somehow strong enough to cancel the Paladin's transformation._

"_Dark Knight!"_

"_Anthis, I command you to stop!"_

_He turned and faced the leader._

"_You seemed to have forgotten what we Paladins fight for."_

_He walked over and took the sword from the Paladin._

"_Not in hate or for revenge. But for righteousness and justice. What were you fighting for when you charged at him?"_

"_For my comrades! To save Light from the darkness! To defeat the Dark Knights! Isn't that our goal?!!"_

_The leader sighed._

"_You're right. Our goals are to fight for others and defeat the Dark Knights. But not in hate or revenge. When swung that sword, I sensed hate for the Dark Knight. You're in need of more training."_

_The leader turned and stared at the Chaos Knight._

"_I'm sorry, about what Anthis has done."_

_The Chaos Knight cancelled his transformation and returned the stare to the leader._

"…_I trained Anthis during my brief period as the second Knight of Light. He looked up to me. When I became a Dark Knight though, that is what made him angry. Is that correct, Anthis?"_

_The Paladin in question just stared at the ground, silent. The leader walked forward and handed the Dark Knight a charm._

"_For Light."_

_With that, the Paladins left._

* * *

_The Dark Knight entered the tent, instantly waking the young girl from her sleep._

"_Brother! Where did you go?"_

_She was wide awake._

"_To meet the Paladins." The girl frowned._

"_Can't they realize I want to follow you? You're my brother and I want to accompany you on your adventures!"_

"_Get some sleep Light. We'll have to wake early if we want to catch the boat to Iria on time."_

"…_Rain? Why did you choose to become a Dark Knight?"_

"…_Get some sleep."_

* * *

**A/N**: I wanted to give a glimpse of the future. I'll give future glimpses, interludes, and just normal chapters. Just remember, the future glimpses won't be part of this story. What does that mean? Well you'll figure it out eventually. Also the future glimpses may or may not be in chronological order.


	3. Getting Some Training

**Chapter 2- Getting Some Training**

* * *

Duncan reached forward and took the letter from this boy. He opened the letter and read it's contents, nodding to himself. He folds the letter, places it in a pocket, and smiles.

"So Nao sent you here? And your name is Rain, correct?" the elderly man asked. The boy nodded and smiled even wider. Duncan nodded in reply. "I knew Nao since she was young. Heh, you might even say she was a tomboy."

Rain began thinking about the beautiful and innocent Nao being a tomboy. Something just didn't seem right about the two.

"But off the topic of Nao-"

"Who is she?"

"I said off the topic of Nao, Rain. You should get your bearings-"

"Great, cause I'm hungry!" Rain exclaimed, making a very hungry expression.

"I said 'bearings' not berries," Duncan said, sweating.

"What's the difference?"

"How can bearings sound like berries first off?"

"When can I fight?"

"You're changing the topic son."

"I thought you said to get off the topic of berries?"

"No, it was off the topic of Nao."

"Who is she?"

Duncan retrieved a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

'Nao, what a strange boy you've brought to Erinn…' he thought to himself.

* * *

Rain hiked up the path, diligently following the scroll an owl gave him, telling him to go see Trefor whom was past the Healer's House outside of town. As he neared a turn in the road, something caught his eye.

"Whoa, Foxes!" Rain cried, staring at the critters before turning his attention to something else. "Whoa! Berries are on this bush! Cool, a branch fell off! Hey, a torch!"

In a short distance stood two Milletians. They stared at the young teenager who was enjoying himself.

"That kid has the attention span of a rodent," one of them said.

Rain had set a branch of fire from the torch before watching the Foxes again, and then the fire burned his finger, causing him to drop the branch and stamping the flame out.

"More like a Mimic," the other Milletian said.

* * *

Rain slowly approached the tall figure in the dark leather armor. His helmet covered much of his face and he stood there with his arms crossed against his chest. Rain was about to say something when he remembered his manners and simply wait until the figure took notice of him.

Minutes passed and Rain felt his legs getting tired.

'Maybe I should've went and learned the Rest skill first,' he thought.

Suddenly, he started to hear something from the figure. He leaned in closer to hear what it was. It sounded like… Snoring

This man was asleep! Rain was a little ticked off. He sucked in some air before shouting, "Wake up! You're on duty!"

That definitely woke the man.

"Hah, what?" He looked around until he noticed Rain. "I, uh, I wasn't asleep if that's what you're implying! I don't sleep on the job, as the town guard I mustn't. I LAUGH at those who aren't willing to give up some time sleeping to help out the time, HAH!"

Rain sighed and shook his head.

"So you're looking for training eh?" Trefor asked. Immediately after, Rain dropped his bag and pulled out the Eiry Practice Sword.

"Ready when you are boss," he said, standing in a battle stance. Trefor stared in disbelief at the kid. He picked up his jaw before waving his hands.

"Wrong, we're not going to do battle."

At that instant, Rain dropped his stance and packed up his stuff.

"See you later grandpa."

"Get back here! And I'm not that old."

Trefor sighed as Rain dropped his bag on the ground and pulled out his Practice Sword, wearing a bored expression.

"You'll, be battling these Foxes," he told the boy, pointing to the wild animals that were all around them. Rain looked to his left, then his right, then back to his left again.

"Why?"

"Well for one thing, we're overpopulated with these guys. They're an easy enemy for a beginner to take down. Now Foxes mainly use Defense so the Smash skill is very useful."

"Oh let me take a guess," Rain said with a hand raised. "Smash will break through the Defense skill and send the enemy flying, right?"

"Correct, you've been doing your homework."

"Can I try it now?!" Rain asked, eager to fight some enemies.

Trefor, surprised at how this boy wanted to fight, just gave a slow nod. The boy shouted with glee before running to a Fox. The blade of his sword penetrated the skin of the Fox. Taking the hilt with both hands, and quickly pulled the sword out, using great force, sending the animal flying, landing on the ground, unmoving. The boy quickly ran over to the fallen enemy and did a quick search.

"Three gold pieces!" he shouted, raising the arm which held the gold towards the air.

"We aren't hunting for treasure here kid," the voice of the guard drifted to his ear.

"Oh, sorry," Rain replied, a little embarrassed.

He spotted a small piece of parchment with an odd symbol near the Fox. Curious, he snatches the paper and stuffs both the gold and the paper into his pants pocket. He scurried over to the guard.

"I want to hunt something tougher," the boy said with a smile.

"You haven't been here for five minutes and yet you want to hunt something stronger?" Trefor asked, little dismayed.

"Actually I've been here for seven minutes pops."

"How old do you think I am exactly?"

"Thirty eight and bald."

"I'm not that old and I have hair."

"Maybe not on your head."

"Are you always this disrespectful?"

"Aren't you adults always telling us kids to be honest to express our opinions?"

Before Trefor could say anything, there was a scream heard from up the path.

"What was that?" Rain asked, a little eager for some action.

"Sounds like someone in trouble at Alby Dungeon!" Trefor shouted. He turned to Rain. "Listen, I can't leave my post. I'm letting you rescue that person in trouble."

"Me?!" he shouted, pointing a finger to his chest. "But I'm just a kid! What if I get lost in there?"

"Listen, this is an assignment," Trefor said, trying to make this sound a little easier for the little guy. "You need to do this to become stronger!"

Still somewhat nervous, Rain just swallowed and picked up his bag. Trefor handed him a pass to drop on the alter to locate the person who just screamed.

"This is going to be bad…," Trefor said. "Maybe I should've called Kip instead..."

* * *

Rain entered the lobby of Alby Dungeon. The area was bright. What caught his attention was a giant statue of a woman with wings. She had both hands on the hilt of a sword. He walked on the alter. He felt energy coming out of the statue, as a sentence formed in his mind.

_Drop an item or pass to enter the dungeon._

"Drop an item or pass?" Rain asked aloud. He reached in his pocket and retrieved the pass that Trefor had given him.

He let the pass drop from his hand and watched the paper drop until touching the floor. It instantly disappeared. He blinked. Suddenly, the environment was different. The once bright lobby was now dark. He turned and saw that the stairs leading up were gone. Behind the statue, a set of stairs leading down had appeared. He took the stairs down.

The dungeon was bright as the lobby, with another statue resting in the center of the first room. Rain silently thought of what to do. He placed a hand on the statue and felt the statue's energy enter him.

_Memorized location._

"Uh… Memorized location?" Rain asked aloud. He wondered what that could mean. Suddenly there was another scream. "Oh yeah, I'm on an assignment!"

He rain into the next room and spotted a treasure chest.

"But stopping for treasure now and again won't be so bad!" he shouted, opening the chest.

Inside were 34 pieces of gold. He snatched the gold and stuffed them in his pocket when something attacked him from behind. He rolled over the chest and turned, to see a White Spiderling. It was young and it's attacks were still weak. Rain quickly sliced the creature in half. He spotted another Spiderling crawling in the room.

"Better leave this guy alone," he whispered, making his way to the next door. His eyes widened when he realized that he was looked in. "Is this some kind of a joke?!" Annoyed, he ran to the White Spiderling and stabbed the creature. Suddenly the doors reopened and he was able to continue. He noticed a key dropped from the spider and pocketed it. He proceeded through the dungeon, he came upon a looked door.

"How to proceed," he said. He reached into his pocket and withdrawed a key. The key fitted into the keyhole and the look dropped.. The door slid open and he saw a young woman running to him.

"Hey there! Are you in trouble?" Rain asked, waving to the woman.

"Run!" she shouted.

"What?" Suddenly, he spotted a large Spider chasing the woman.

Instantly he dropped his bag and ran past the woman. She turned.

"Don't! You shouldn't try to kill yourself to protect me!" she shouted.

"But pops gave me this as an assignment! I have to bring back proof!" Rain shouted in response.

He attacked the small Giant Spider with a three-hit sword combo, knocking it back. The spider started to crawl slowly around Rain. '_This must be Defense!' _he thought. He started to charge Smash. When he was ready, he stabbed the blade, breaking through the Defense and penetrating the skin. He pulled out the sword with great force and sent the spider spiraling through the air and it dropped dead on the floor. He smiled, wiping the sweat off his forehead. The woman ran up to him.

"That was amazing!" she said.

"Anything to help," Rain replied, still smiling a warm smile. The woman seemed to have thought up an idea.

"Oh, I should reward you," she said. She reached into a small pouch and retrieve a pair of gloves. "Here's something for you."

"Huh?" Rain stared at the pair of brown Tork's Hunter gloves. He looked back up to the woman. "Are you sure you want me to have this?"

"Definitely," she said with a smile. "I really don't need them, so an adventurer like you might like it."

Rain froze. _'Adventurer?! I'm realized!'_ He takes the gloves from the woman and thanks her. Slipping them on, he raised a fist into the air.

"From this day on, I'll be the best adventurer in Erinn!" he shouted.

* * *

"What do you mean I didn't need to carry the spider here?" Rain asked Trefor.

"I mean you just needed to rescue the woman, not bring back a huge dead spider!" Trefor shouted.

In a small distance away, a group of bystanders watched the two talk, with a rotting corpse of a Giant Spider next to them.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, as you've read I included some small events happening inbetween the main ones. Note that I won't be going through all of the beginner quests and only go to the ones seen fit.


End file.
